icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewbert Sline
Lewbert (born '''Lewbert Jermaine Sline '''on September 13, 1978) is the mean and nasty doorman of Freddie Benson and Carly's apartment complex, who is notorious for stealing cookies from small children. He has a huge wart on his left cheek. He tends to get irritated when too many people are in his lobby (especially after he's just mopped). He is a victim (without knowing) in the iCarly segment Messin' with Lewbert. Lewbert is also a self-proclaimed jerk, frequently misinforming the residents of the complex and starting loud, obnoxious arguments. His voice is heard in iWanna Stay With Spencer and iDream of Dance. Along with his hidious wart, Lewbert has a shrill and obnoxiously whiney voice which is frequintly used for complaining, screaming, and making little girls cry. In iHurt Lewbert when a part goes wrong Lewbert loses his wart he later got it back. He recently dated Marissa Benson but they broke up because he acted obnoxious when her son Freddie fell down the stairs (on purpose to get her to stop dating Lewbert). In the episode of iFind Lewbert's Love Love Carly, Sam and Freddie saw a valentine video of Lewbert and Marta from February 14, 1999. Lewbert was a male model from 1993-2000 Early years Lewbert was born '''Lewbert Jermaine Sline '''on September 13, 1978 in Brooklyn, New York. His family moved to Harlem, New York when Lewbert was one years old. His parents gave Lewbert his first bike when he was seven years old on his birthday. He first rode his bike, and then a car struck him. Lewbert was lying on the street crying in pain. He was taken to a local hospital. By the time Lewbert turned nine years old he was released from the hospital from his terrible accident on November 15, 1987. Lewbert attended a local middle school in Harlem from 1989-1992 then a local high school from 1993-1996. His parents seprated when he was fourteen then Lewbert's parents got divorced when he was fifteen. By the time Lewbert was still fifteen he auditoned to be a male model. Lewbert offically became a cute male model at age sixteen. Lewbert met Marta Janet Trundel on November 13, 1994. They became a couple in 1998. On June 29, 2000 they both broke up because Lewbert couldn't take her anymore. She would never break up with him, and he got onto a boat with her, then jumped off and swam to shore. His giant wart made Lewbert stop being a male model. In May 2001 Lewbert moved to Seattle, Washington where he got a job as a doorman in Bushwell Plaza. Lewbert also said he changed his last name because he was hiding from Marta. Lewbert's parents separation Lewbert's parents separted on October 28, 1992 then his parents filed for divorced on December 29, 1993. His mother moved to a local nasty apartment with one bedroom somewhere in Harlem, New York along with Lewbert after his mother divorced his father. Relationships Marta Trundel (2/14/1999 - 6/29/2000) Marissa Benson (2008) Category:Characters